Lipstick Letters on Steamy Mirrors
by KnightOfNevermore
Summary: They say that it's the little things that count. Leon couldn't agree more. The small things that she does are what really gets him, constantly reminding him that the future could hold more than just another broken heart. Cleon fluff.


**A/N: **So there I was, attempting for the hundreth time at 1:30 in the frickin' morning to go to sleep, and guess what? This stupid idea says, "Hey! Write me or I'll keep you up all morning!" So I grabbed my computer and wrote until 2 in the morning. So much for getting back into the sleep habits of the school year. Anyways, this story is a Cleon one, only my third of the pairing, which is weird cause they're my favorite pairing in Resident Evil... Well I hope you enjoy this one, it's short but sweet.

* * *

He wakes to light streaming in through the cracks of his curtains, a wake up call he was entirely unused to, the incessant chiming of his alarm clock was the usual reminder that the day had begun and despite the fact that his bed was warm, comfortable and he couldn't be bothered with rising from his tangled sheets that he must, must get up because the government waits for no one. He shifts in his bed to find that the warm body that usually occupied the now empty space next to him was gone; her self-proclaimed half of the bed is neatly folded and creased, leaving no indication that a woman had laid there the night before. Her scent is still in the air, he notes, as he draws himself out of the covers languidly, planning on enjoying the slow morning for once. Strawberry with a hint of vanilla was her signature on the air, just one of the many things he now found himself unable to live without.

He follows the familiar aroma to his bathroom; steamy and warm it reveals to him that he was not the only one using the shower that day. Her shampoo balanced daringly on the tip of the sink counter and the twin bottle of conditioner had already met its fate of the wet black and white tile floor.

Regardless of the various eye-catching changes to his bathroom décor norm his attention is focused on the vanity mirror, a lengthy rectangular white-boarderd mirror that opened on hinges to reveal a medicine cabinet filled with various medicinal remedies that his job required, and a few to help cope with his task's after effects. Recently though when scouring the cabinet for bandages he discovered his sleeping pills to be collecting dust, and his well stocked collection of Advil not needing it's usual refill. While the cabinet had once profusely captured his attention, the mirror's only use was that of daily bed-head repair, but now the mirror captured his attention and held it prisoner. His cloudy sky-blue eyes were held rapt by the rose-coloured twirling and twisting lines decorating the reflective surface.

_Dear Leon of the Emo Hair, _

_Sorry I'm gone so early! That Toupee wearing bastard Howard wants my report in by 8:30. _

_I'll be back around 10 and if I come back to find you doing work, I'm going to tie you to our bed and never let you up again._

_Until then there's some frozen waffles in the freezer, that is if there's any left after Chris came over for a "surprise" visit. _

_Don't do anything that you would normally do,_

_Love,_

_Claire_

Lipstick words painted the mirror, a note apologizing for her early departure from his apartment: duty called and their relationship that was just beyond friends and few steps shy of lovers must be kept a secret. He ignores her nickname for him, despite his protests and attempts at retaliation she holds steadfast to her teasing remarks on his hair's similarity to that of a moody teenager. He chuckles at her childish rage against her demanding boss and considers whether or not being tied to the bed by his hot girlfriend would be a bad thing. He makes a quick note to follow up on her suggestion, grimacing in remembrance at her brother's attempt at getting the two to admit their relationship a couple weeks ago. He rolls his sleep worn eyes at her dig at his work persona of getting it done, and getting it done now. He replied in his head to her closing line, not bothering to try to subdue the stupid smitten grin plastered across his normally serious face. Finally, he admires the ending signature, the E curled at the end, a flourish that marked this note as her own. He smiles and shakes his head at her antics; she could have, using much less effort and time, just written a note and left it on the kitchen table. But no, she had to write on his mirror in lipstick, just to draw a smile from his lips. The little things that she did for him once again earned his undying affection for his best friend and lover.

It takes him a good portion of the morning of his well-earned day off to scrub the mirror clean; but the labor was worth the silly grin that wouldn't leave his face for that entire day; which upon her return led to a few raised eyebrows and the rather blunt inquiry on his level of intoxication. He replied that he was, but not on anything that she could think of. She simply nodded and smiled, keeping to her resolve of cherishing his smiles, no matter what the origin. Those kinds of smiles were few and far between, so they might as well enjoy them while they can, despite his sneaking suspicion that with the increasing frequency of her visits would come with more of his 'love-drunk' smiles; the prospect of the future didn't look quite so dark with her by his side.

* * *

**A/N2: **Um.. yeah. Sad as it is, I actually got the idea for the mirror thing from a... Scooby-Doo episode. There. I told you. My guilty pleasure~ Ehh, I kinda like this story, it was actually really easy to write. I was reading some fic where Leon and Claire were secret lovers and so I thought- secret messages! It didn't turn out exactly as I planned, so the 'secret' factor was lost, but whatever. It also helped that I couldn't get a picture of Leon wearing a really goofy smile on his face out of my head, it seemed so out of character that I wanted to find a time where it wouldn't be, so please tell me if I succeeded. Well, I hope you liked it! Please leave a review, to me reviews are better than white chocolate and mangos put together! So... _**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**_! Thanks! Adieu till my next story guys!


End file.
